102515 - A Truce
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 03:04 -- 03:04 AT: libby 03:04 AT: are you keeping up to date with all our logs 03:05 AT: because that'd be real swell right about now 03:05 SO: T.T . o O ( I can look. What's going on? I just woke up ) 03:05 AT: scarlet 03:05 AT: thats what 03:05 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh GodOS what now? ) 03:05 AT: shes going after nyarla 03:06 SO: T.T . o O ( What fresh hell ) 03:06 AT: and i want serios back 03:06 SO: T.T . o O ( We already have a plan in place to free Serios. ) 03:06 AT: itd be nice if i was keyed in on it 03:06 AT: all i have is that serios has to break free himself 03:07 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes, but it won't be hard. ) 03:07 SO: T.T . o O ( Once he enters the Medium. ) 03:07 SO: T.T . o O ( I'll walk whoever is with him through how to do it. ) 03:07 SO: T.T . o O ( Well, how to trick him into it. ) 03:07 SO: T.T . o O ( He'll have to be tricked. ) 03:07 AT: why 03:07 AT: and you seem p calm about this 03:07 AT: idk about u but im rather JITTERY 03:08 SO: T.T . o O ( I can understand. ) 03:08 SO: T.T . o O ( Do you want to talk about it? ) 03:09 AT: i 03:09 AT: im not sure 03:09 AT: im still upset libby this has happened really fast but with serios 03:09 AT: like he is 03:09 AT: do you know how much danger everyone is in 03:09 AT: it was only me stopping him from culling trolls 03:09 AT: do you know what will happen to cara? 03:10 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. I've ensured they're seperated. ) 03:10 SO: T.T . o O ( Nyarla has taken Serios with him to go retrieve the Engineer's dropship. ) 03:10 SO: T.T . o O ( So they can "get" to Scarlet. ) 03:10 SO: T.T . o O ( In reality, to get Serios away from trolls he would cull. ) 03:11 AT: fucking what oh okay 03:11 AT: okay you just told serios that 03:11 AT: okay 03:11 AT: you'll help them thru that? messing with imperial tech is really... not the best idea 03:12 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. He has trollian installed on the onboard systems. I'll be sending Nyarla some files to retrofit a lot of the more dangerous aspects of it. ) 03:13 AT: okay 03:13 AT: okay good 03:13 AT: thanks libby 03:13 AT: i. i still dont kno if i trust you fully reading our logs really set me off but 03:13 AT: thanks 03:13 SO: T.T . o O ( Don't worry about it. We have everything taken care of. Just make sure to take care of the Merrow issue and keep an eye on Ramira. ) 03:14 SO: T.T . o O ( He'll cull her if she's left alone. ) 03:14 AT: oh geez and here i thought she had it handled 03:14 AT: i was going to try to get to derse again :( 03:14 AT: do you kno where he's been all this time? 03:14 SO: T.T . o O ( Why? ) 03:14 AT: to find serios 03:14 AT: maybe side step vigil idk if he's still in the room with me 03:14 SO: T.T . o O ( Serios is fine. Not where I'd *like* him to be, but fine. ) 03:15 AT: last i knew i was his hostage and he's not fine if he's acting like this :( 03:16 SO: T.T . o O ( Scarlet won't physically hurt him. Not until she has all the males under her control. ) 03:16 AT: ... like. everyone 03:16 SO: T.T . o O ( His mental state can be fixed, in time. ) 03:16 AT: holy fuck nyarla is the only male troll i kno other than heliux 03:17 SO: T.T . o O ( There's also Eribus and Neizan. ) 03:17 SO: T.T . o O ( I think. ) 03:17 SO: T.T . o O ( Regardless. ) 03:17 SO: T.T . o O ( Vigil will not hurt you. He isn't the brightest, he'll assume Serios is out 'searching' for Scarlet. ) 03:18 AT: he expects me to come back with information on where scarlet is, id rather not lose a limb if i dont 03:18 AT: and id rather him and serios not meet rn :/ 03:18 SO: T.T . o O ( They won't. Don't worry about that, Aaisha. ) 03:18 SO: T.T . o O ( I know that you are worried, and I understand. ) 03:18 SO: T.T . o O ( But I need you to listen to me, okay? ) 03:18 SO: T.T . o O ( I may have problems with you, I might fight with you, and I might be nosy and demanding. ) 03:19 SO: T.T . o O ( But Serios is my future partner. And in my culture that is a very big deal. ) 03:19 SO: T.T . o O ( That means his priorities become my priorities. ) 03:19 SO: T.T . o O ( When he is in his right mind, as much as I might not like it ) 03:19 SO: T.T . o O ( YOU are one of his priorities. ) 03:19 SO: T.T . o O ( And until he can take care of you again, I will. ) 03:19 SO: T.T . o O ( Because I care deeply for him, and he cares deeply for you. ) 03:20 AT: ... okay. i. im sorry you have to and yea 03:20 AT: yea he does i considered him... a moirail 03:20 AT: even if all he saw was heiress 03:20 SO: T.T . o O ( You should still consider him your Moirail. ) 03:21 SO: T.T . o O ( He sees you as more than an Heiress ) 03:21 SO: T.T . o O ( When you attempted to order me, he even spoke of how concerned he was that you did that ) 03:21 SO: T.T . o O ( BECAUSE he cares for you, adn knows that's not YOU. ) 03:22 SO: T.T . o O ( Your Moirail is in a bad place, but the best way you can help him, is getting ready for entry. Your Matesprite is taking care of him. ) 03:22 SO: T.T . o O ( And I will take care of you. ) 03:22 SO: T.T . o O ( Don't worry, all right? ) 03:22 AT: ... :( i really hecked up yea will we have time to get baack to our hives? 03:24 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. You and Ramira will have an adventure together. ) 03:24 SO: T.T . o O ( And then she will return to her hive, and you to yours. ) 03:24 SO: T.T . o O ( And things will begin. ) 03:24 SO: T.T . o O ( It is very soon now. ) 03:24 AT: okay, i'll take care of ramira then 03:25 AT: i guess i should stay awake? 03:25 AT: for a while then? will i go back if i sleep? 03:25 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. But I don't think Vigil will hurt you. ) 03:26 AT: no but i think he might force me to find scarlet for him 03:26 AT: one of the other humans is awake on derse apparently and i kno u dont liek them but maybe she can distract him when i do need to wake up there 03:27 SO: T.T . o O ( That might work. ) 03:28 AT: okay i'll coordinate it then, watch the logs if you don't want to talk to them 03:29 SO: T.T . o O ( All right. Worst case scenario, just pretend to be asleep on Derse. It'll be boring, but better than nothing. ) 03:30 AT: ugh yea okay i can do that 03:30 AT: thanks libby 03:30 AT: hopefully eventually neither you or serios will have to take care of me 03:31 SO: T.T . o O ( Even if we have to, you are important to Serios, and thus important to me. ) 03:32 SO: T.T . o O ( Even if I want to tear your horns out and beat you with them when you start trying to give orders. ) 03:32 AT: yeeeaaa maybe i'll out grow that :x 03:32 AT: its as much in my nature to do that as it is uh your male and female thing 03:33 AT: and maybe you can get to kno me outside of the serios realm. and uh 03:33 AT: the rage realm 03:33 AT: yea 03:33 SO: T.T . o O ( Let's make an agreement then. ) 03:33 SO: T.T . o O ( Let's try to start over. ) 03:33 AT: okay, i can do that 03:34 SO: T.T . o O ( I'll stop reading your logs, but you stop badmouthing me to Serios? ) 03:34 AT: mmm yes okay 03:34 SO: T.T . o O ( Thank you. ) 03:34 SO: T.T . o O ( Very well. ) 03:34 AT: read the logs until the situation is fixed tho unless u talk to lara urself 03:34 SO: T.T . o O ( Very well. ) 03:35 SO: T.T . o O ( I am lovelyLibrarian3863. My colloquial name is Libby. This is the seven hundred and forty-third session that I have overseen. ) 03:36 AT: oh wow dang thats uh. thats a lot of sessions. i'm aaisha irquen, heiress to alternia and a fuchsia who hates her "duty" but you can call me aaisha! 03:37 SO: T.T . o O ( Very well, Aaisha. It was lovely to meet you. Now, you should chat with Nyarla. I'm sure he'd like to speak with you. ) 03:37 SO: T.T . o O ( I'll speak to you again soon when I have news, or perceive you being in danger. ) 03:37 SO: T.T . o O ( Good Luck with Merrow! ) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 03:37 -- Category:Libby Category:Aaisha